I LOVE Fridays
by rui-xie
Summary: Sakura has been ignoring Syaoran for a few years dew to sumthing from the past. On her way to detention, she spots the 1 guy she has been avoiding...Li Syaoran! He drags her into a closet and god knows wut happens! i suk @ summeriz! Sorry! SxS RxR!


* * *

  


* * *

  


Hey Minna! it's me again! this is my 2nd stori typed, but not the 2nd i've ever written...anywho...i randomly thot this up during history class(4-5 hr) and HAD 2 write it!te-he!

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own any CCS charecters! I can only wish...like every1 else!(sigh)

Sakura & Tomoyo & Chiharu:18 seniors

Syaoran & Eriol & Takashi:181/2 seniors

* * *

I LOVE Fridays

* * *

Ahhhh...Fridays. Every student loves this day. For it's the last day of the school week. But, for some, it royally sucks! Waiting 7 whole hours! It's torture!...Allow me to introduce you to one of those students...

"Sakura-chan!" A feminine voice whispered harshly, to her sleeping friend.

Mihara Chiharu sat to the left of Sakura. Chiharu was a senior,18, at Tomoeda High. She was about 5'6" with a good tan and curvy body. Her long chocolate brown hair was pulled into two low pig-tails, with her bangs hanging loose. Her bangs reached her chocolate brown eyes, but didn't cover them.She wore light make-up and cute heart shaped earings.

She had on an orange spagetti with hearts on it and a white, see-through, t-shirt over top. Also, tight(strait) blue jeans, with a belt that had hearts all over it, around her hips. Lastly, a pair of pink flats with a heart on the heels.

"Saku!" Another hissed.

Daidouji Tomoyo sat to the right of Sakura. She too was 18 and skinny. her skin was a milky white. It was in contrast with her bright amethyst eyes and purple-black, waist length hair. It was left down and slightly curled at the ends. She wore a purple long sleeve with a deep v-cut and a black spagetti underneath. A black and gray plaid skirt hugged her hips and rippled slightly. She also wore cute black heels. Her make-up was light and she had on silver hoops.

"Mizuki-sensei will get mad if you don't wake up! C'mon!" Chiharu whispered again, nudging Sakura.

"Saku! Girl, i'm gonna kill you if you get detention!" Tomoyo nudged her harder.

"Yeh! We're supposed to hang with our boys today! Come on babe!Tak and Eri will be Soo pissed!" Chiharu pleaded.

"Girls! Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I can handle Sakura." Mizuki Kaho smiled tightly.

Chiharu and Tomoyo sighed and gave Kaho pleading eyes. But, Kaho shook her head sadly and grabbed a detention slip from her desk. She then walked over to Sakuras desk and looked at her niece with slight disappointment.

"Sakura honey! Wake up!" Kaho called.

Sakura grumbled something under her breath then slept on.

"Sakura!" Kaho yelled again.

Sakura swated at the hand that shook her.

Kaho sighed, then took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello their, dear nephew! Yes! Well Touya...I'm here in class with Sakura...mmhmm! Yes, and she won't wake up. Could you help us out?" Kaho smiled.

Kinomoto Touya is Sakuras older brother. He's 23 and is married to Nakuru, and they have 3 kids. They're currently living in a small house in Tokyo.

Touya has been called at least 3 times this year, to wake up Sakura. The other students snickered and a few covered their ears, as Kaho put the phone on speaker and up to Sakuras right ear.

"It's all yours Touya!" Kaho spoke.

"Will she be getting detention, aunite?" He asked.

"Sorry, but yes." Kaho sighed.

Touya took a deep breath...

"OOOIIIIIII! KAAIIIJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUU! WAKE UP DAMNIT! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" He roared.

Sakura shot up and shouted, out of habit,"I'm no Kaijuu, you Homo!" She then stomped her foot on the ground.

The class burst out laughing and Touya shouted back,

"Good luck in detention, kaijuu! I gotta go! Sorry, but I can't bail you out this time!"

"You never bail me outta nothin! You shut your mouth! Oh! And tell Naku and the kids I said hi!" Sakua shouted back, the last part was less harsh though.

"Yeh yeh! C'ya Auntie, Kaijuu, Tomoyo, Chiharu! And the rest o' you! Don't none o' ya take after Sakura!" He joked.

The class continued to laugh and shouted their byes.

"Bye Touya!" Kaho smiled, then hung up.

Sakura looked up at Kaho impishly.

"Sorry Aunty." She gave a crooked smile.

Kaho smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry honey. I can't continue to give you special treatment. The rest of my students don't like it. And rules are rules." Kaho said softly.

"Yeh, yeh. I know. Gimme the slip and i'll head there now." Sakura shrugged, looking over at Tomoyo and Chiharu, who smile sadly at her.

Kaho gave her the small pink slip and Sakura saluted then left the class room.

She walked toward the detention class, which was on the other side of the school. She decided to make life easier and cut through the gym.

She wore a tight green wife beater, with a black and green zip up over top that had a picture of Gir (Invader Zim) on the back, and a pear of baggy black jeans. Also black sneakers, with a chained neclace around her neck. Her hair was down and straightened, and she had on light eyeliner, mascara and cherry flavored chap stick. Her finger nails were painted black and at least three pierces in each ear.

As she walked into the large gym, with no class going on this hour, she spotted three guys near the exit, recognising all three. Two of which she was happily best friends with...and the other was another story.

One was about 6' with navy blue hair and mysterious azure eyes covered by glasses. The other was the same height with light brown, spiked, hair and brown eyes. And lastly, the one whomSakura would have loved to ignore.

He was 6'2"ish and had a built body, lean and tan, any girl would die for. He had unruly chocolate colored hair that nearly covered his drop dead gorgeous amber gold eyes. He wore a white wife beater with a black hoodie, unzipped and hood up. His baggy bkack jeans rested low on his hips and had a few chains hanging from the pockets. He had on black DCs and his ear was pierced at the top.He leaned against the wall casually, his eyes closed and a dangerous aura surrounded him.

Sakura walked confidently, her hood over her head covering her eyes.

As she approached them, the navy haired one turned to her.

"Hey Saks! What are you doing here? You're are supposed to be with Tomo and Chi." He asked.

"I got detention, Eriol. Howz 'bout you, hmm?" She asked sarcastically.

He smirked and shrugged, as the brown haird turned and answered,

"Skippin! Why'd you get detention?"

"Slept in Auntys class...again. why you skippin Takashi?" She quirked a brow, though they couldn't see.

"'Cuz we felt like it. why the hell else do ya skip?" He retorted, as she walked up to them.

"Touche." She grinned, punching Takashis shoulder lightly.

"We better go Tak. The bell rings in 7. We need to get the cars ready to pick up the girls." Eriol interrupted.

Takashi nodded and walked with Eriol in the opposite direction Sakura came from.

"Use a condom every time, bastards!" She hollored playfully.

Eriol and Takashi looked back and forth between Sakura and only guy left, then burst out laughing and walked away.

Sakura scowled darkly and began walking toward the detention room again, ignoring him.

He still leaned against the wall and had his eyes closed, but they snapped open as she walked away.

"'Ay." He said, his voice like cold silk.

She held in a shiver and flipped her hair, acting as if she didn't hear him. She could barely hear the soft 'tap' of his feet as he walked toward her.

"'Ay! Don't ignore me! I know you hear me!" He growled, as they turned right, after exiting the gym.

The detention class was about 70 feet ahead. Sakura continued to walk, her strides a little longer.

'Alright! Calm down girl! I'm almost there...Li Syaoran will not get to me...I've avoided him multiple times before! I'm almost th-' Her thoughts came to an abrupt hault, when the sound of his footsteps stopped.

Sakura slowed a little, though she remained cautious. She slowly turned around and saw no one.

'Whew! That was clo-' Once again, her thoughts came to a halt. This time, because she ran into something hard and firm.

"SHIT!" She yelped, when that hard and firm 'thing' picked her up. She was thrown over the shoulder of none other than Li Syaoran.

"Put me down, damnit! Li! I swear to God almighty! You fucking ass wipe! Put me down!" She hissed, pounding on his back, as he walked into a large and empty storage room.

"Oh no you don't..." Sakura breathed, as he locked the door.

She bit down on the back of his neck, where she knew was one of his only weak spots. Syaoran froze, then howled in pain and grabbed her by the hips and threw her, hard, against the wall next to the door.

Sakura hit the wall and pain shot through her. She gasped painfully and slid down the wall, landing on her rear with her head down.

"Fuck woman!" Syaoran hissed through grinted teeth, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew it'd be a-not so romantic, very painfully painful-hickey very soon.

Sakura smirked, making a 'Hmph' sound and stood. She walked toward the door, but Syaoran grabbed her and pushed her against a water pipe, that was vertical and went through the ceiling.

Sakura cringed as she hit the pipe, nearly falling again, if not for Syaoran holding her upper arms, rather tightly.

"Let me go...NOW!" She growled, thrashing out. One of her arms came free and she clawed his neck, leaving a good size gash.

She made a break for it, but Syaoran grabbed her and threw her against the pipe...again.

Sakura cried out in pain, squeezing her eyes shut, to stop the tears.

"Quit squirmin'. You know i'm not afraid to hit a girl." Syaoran said huskily, leaning close.

"Get the fuck away from me, Li!" Sakura nearly yelled, glaring venomously.

Syaoran smirked, "And what if I don't?...You're in no condition to get away, Sakura." He said.

She sneered, sizing him up, though she was no match for him.

She growled out between clenched teeth, "Don't you _dare_ call me Sakura, ever, Li."

He chuckled darkly, "Yeah? What're you gonna do about it, Saks?hmm?"

They heard the bell ring, but neither moved...more like, Syaoran didn't move and Sakura couldn't.

She gave a sarcastic 'Heh', then smiled fakely up at him.

"You really wanna know?" She said, tracing his left cheek seductively with her right hand.

He frowned slightly, his lips tight.

Sakuras smile faded and she smirked, then punched him across the cheek, she had been tracing. Syaorans head snapped to the right. His bangs covered his eyes and he slowly turned his head back to her with a small smirk.

He brought up a hand and wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth.

A chuckle escaped his lips, "Quite a punch you got there, babe."

His arm spang out and grabbed her neck, causing her to hit her head on the pipe. She let out a strangled cry. Her hands reached up to pry his hand from her neck, but could only hold his wrist for support.

"Why are you like this Sakura?" He asked, his bangs still covered his eyes.

She gasped in air, his hold tightening, her legs dangling an inch off the ground.

"Why you always bitchin' when i'm around? I no you still have feelings for me! I have let you play this little 'Let's Hate Syaoran' game for too long. You're only actin like this 'cuz _you _got all drunk at Eriols bash 2 breaks ago break. _You_ dragged me upstairs._ You _were rippin' off our clothes. _You_ were moanin' and enjoyin' it. Well, not that _I_ didn't enjoy it! But the point is, you wanted it, you got it, and now you're gonna hate the one who gave it to ya? I don't think so hun." He explained.

He suddenly looked up at her, his eyes emotionless.

"You're right! I did want it! But, you _knew_ I was drunk! You _knew_ I was a virgin! I was only 16! _16_ Syaoran! You ruined my life then! When my dad found out, he almost had a heart attack! He thought I was pregnant! Everyone thought I was a slut after that! I don't need you in my life anymore! you've ruined it enough!" She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she continued to sob and gasp for air.

She caught his eyes flood with so much emotion, it pained her.

He reached out his other arm and brought it between her legs, taking hold of the pipe and lifting her into the air So, she now sat on his arm. (A/N: te-he! i took that from 'chronicles of riddick')

"Sakura...even if you had got pregnant..no matter how many people called you a slut...no matter how upset your family was at me...you should know, i'll always be there. I'll always be by your side. I'll kill anyone who gets in our way! Why don't you believe me?" He asked, his eyes hurt.

Sakura let out a sob, shaking her head.

"NO! no! I don't..I can't do this! I just...-" She was cut off,when Syaorans lips came crashing down on hers.

It wasn't a lust filled kiss, but a desperate kiss. Syaoran wanted her to know he cared. His lips were soft against hers, as his hand came around her neck and cradled the back of her head gently.

Sakuras eyebrows furrowed and she squeezed her eyes shut.

'NO!! I can't! I just...i promised myself that i'd hate him! B-but I...'Her thoughts drifted off.

She could feel her walls crumbling. The barriers of hate around her heart, for this man, were breaking, shattering. She could also feel the emotions through his lips, his touch. His stubborness, his passion, his love, his truthfulness. She knew he wasn't lying, but she couldn't alow herself to go through that all again.

So, in one, pitiful, final atempt to stop him, she reached up and grabbed his throat, pushing her thumbs into the center. He pulled back and gasped softly, his eyes wide with shock. He nearly dropped her, but regained composer and whispered, his face sad, "Go ahead."

Sakura shook fiercly, as she tightened her grip, her eyes leaked fresh tears.

Syaoran clenched his teeth, blinking the tears back. He let go of the pole, between her legs, and wrapped his arm around her, holding her loosely at the hips.

Sakura whimpered softy, her knees nearly buckling, she could barely stand, as he looked deep into her soul with his eyes.

That was it. She felt the walls, protecting her heart, shatter like mear glass.

She let out a sob and threw her arms around his neck.

"I-i can't...I...g-gomen Syaoran!...gomen-nasai!...gomen, gomen, gomen...gomen-nasai!"(A/N: Gomen/Gomen-nasai Sorry/Very Sorry) She cried into his chest.

Syaoran immedietly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"Shhh, shhh...It's okay, Ying fa(A/N: chinese 4 Cherry Blossom aka Sakura)...wo ai ni(A/N: chinese 4 I love you), wo ai ni baby...you don't need to apoligize..." He whispered gently in her ear, trailing off in chinese.

Sakuras whole body shook violently, her knees buckled and she would have collapsed, if not for Syaorans grip tightening more fiercy and he held her up.

Syaoran began to sway softly. He kissed Sakuras head and breathed her in. His eyes closed, as he rested his head atop hers, and he hummed softly.

Sakura had calmed slightly, though tears still fell. She listened to Syaorans soothing voice.

"...S-Syaor...an?" She mumbled, after several minutes of silence(besides his humming!).

"Hmm?"

"Please say it again..." She murmured, hiding her face in his shirt.

"Say what?" He asked, softly, still swaying.

"S-say what you s-said earlier...in chinese, onegai(A/N: please)?" She pleaded, clutching his neck tightly.

He smiled gently, "Wo..ai...ni...Ying fa..." He breathed, sending shivers down her spine.

"Say it again..." She said, slowly looking up at him.

"Wo ai ni, Ying fa." He mumbled, nuzling her neck.

"Again."

"Wo ai ni, Ying fa."

"**Again**."

"Wo ai ni, Ying fa."

"**Again**." Her voice grew more desperate, as she looked at him pleadingly.

He looked down at her, worrydly(sp?), but said strongly,

"**Wo ai ni, Ying fa**."

"_Again._"

"WO AI NI, YING FA!"

"AG-"

Syaoran cut her off, his lips landing harshly atop hers.

Sakura immediatly kissed back, moaning lightly. She grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulled.

Syaoran didn't mind the pain that pulsed in his scalp. It actually, somewhat, aroused him. He loved it when Sakura played rough.

He squeezed her, if at all, tighter as he nipped at her bottom lip while she continued to kiss his top lip, over and over.

"Open up." Syapran panted huskily.

Sakura parted her lips and his tongue dove deep into her mouth. It ran along the top of her mouth, and her inner lips before she grunted and wrapped her tongue around his. Their tongues battled for dominence, though they both knew Syaoran would win. They pulled apart for air, panting heavily. Syaoran buried his head in her neck, nipping at her tender skin. She moaned and leaned her head back against the pole.

Syaoran regained his breath and ran butterfly kisses up and down the left side of her neck. Sakura pulled him closer, she could feel his hard on press against her wet core. They both shuddered in pure bliss, as they pulled away breathless.

They stood panting, in each others embrace for what seemed like forever.

Syaoran sighed and grinded harshly into her pelvis, then groaned and pulled away completely.

"We better get you to detention before you get in even bigger trouble, Saks." He sighed.

Sakura pouted and grabbed his hand.

"Please? I need you Ran-kun!" She whispered, her cheeks pink and hair in disseray(sp?).

Syaoran knew he would need a cold shower after this...very cold.

He pulled her with him to the door and unlocked it while saying,

"I don't want you in trouble baby. I'm sorry. -smirk-You need me ay?" He joked.

Sakura jutted her lower lip out further.

"Mou...you're mean!" She huffed.

Syaoran laughed lightly and ruffled her hair.

"This is what I love about you. You're too damn cute for your own good, Saks." He chuckled out.

She turned a light shade of pink, and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Stop it! You're embarrising me!" She frowned.

He shook his head, smiling.

They reached the detention door and Syaoran turned and looked Sakura in the eyes. He saw the deep longing in them and it clenchedd at his heart.

He rufly(sp?) pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

Sakura moaned lightly, as his tongue dove deep inside her mouth. She kissed back eagerly, as he cupped her butt.

But before she had a chance to wrap her arms around his neck, he pulled away.

"You need to go, babe." He panted lightly.

She pouted again, causing him to laugh.

"Don't worry toots...we'll finish where we lelft off at my apartment. Come over around 7:30, okay?" He taunted, grinning wolfishly.

She smiled and nodded.

She then leaned up on tippy toe and grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him for a few seconds, before pulling back and whispering 'I love you, Li Syaoran'.

She winked and turned, walking into the detention room.

* * *

SO?!

What do u guys tink?!

gewd? Bad?

please don't be 2 mean!

i love you all!

if u want a sequal(the lemon!), then i want 10 reviews!!BWAHA!(...please?...)

Syaonara!!

Rui-xie

* * *


End file.
